This invention relates generally to a device for separating perforated sheets of paper in the form of a web or continuous sheet and more particularly to a paper separator for continuously feeding and continuously separating the web of perforated sheets fed through the separator.
A number of separating devices are available for separating a series of sheets whether or not perforated in which the sheet is sequentially advanced, separated at a perforation or cut and then advanced again to a next perforation or location to be separated or cut. These devices generally rely on coding means located on the paper or perforated sheet to be cut or separated and a sensing means to sense the coding means and stop the paper or sheet at the proper location to allow a cutting device or other separating means to cut or separate the paper or sheet. The paper or sheet to be separated will generally be in the form of a web. The web may include more than one sheet such as is the case in many perforated business forms presently in use.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,893 for a METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SEQUENTIALLY ADVANCING AND CUTTING FORMS FROM TWO CONTINUOUS FORM-WEBS, issued June 10, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,789 for DEVICE FOR SEVERING SETS OF ENDLESS FORMS OR THE LIKE, issued Mar. 25, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,114 for a FORM BURSTER, issued July 16, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,773 for a DEVICE FOR CUTTING A WEB INTO PREDETERMINED SECTIONS, issued Apr. 15, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,954 for a ROTARY PAPER CUTTING DEVICE, issued May 18, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,728 for a BIMODAL FILM CUTTER ADAPTED TO HANDLE DIFFERENT FILM WIDTHS, issued Oct. 9, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,832 for a CONTROL CIRCUIT FOR AUTOMATING THE OPERATION 0F A FILM CUTTER OR LIKE APPARATUS, issued Oct. 24, 1972; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,519 for AUTOMATIC DISPENSERS OF PRINTED GUM TAPE, issued Feb. 2, 1971.
The separating devices presently available include a number of drawbacks. Some of the drawbacks include the wear and tear on a device and its components resulting from the number of starting and stopping operations required to cut or separate the webs. The need for constant starting, stopping and re-starting of the device will probably result in the device having a poor maintenance record as well. Therefore, not only must the device be oversized and overdesigned to function continuously, but the extra cost and complexity may only result in a complicated machine that experiences periodic breakdowns.
Another drawback to some of the devices presently available would appear to be their accuracy. As previously mentioned, the presently available devices generally include a sensor to sense a coded portion of the web. Thus, if either sensor response deteriorates, or if the coded portion includes defects, gaps or voids, for example, then the device may not cut or separate the web at the proper location. Furthermore, it is possible that, depending upon the spacing between the coded portions on the web, the errors introduced into the cutting or separating of the web may accumulate so as to completely obliterate, destroy or otherwise make unusable the separated sheets.
The continuous separator of the present invention solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.